Book 1: Protecting the Avatar
by cp31of95
Summary: After the Avatar died, Fire Lord Tuzik made plans for the capturing and ridding of the new Avatar child. Together, Toran and Akura, two water nation teens, must embark on a quest to protect the new Avatar.
1. Chapter 1: A Journey Begins

Book 1: Chapter 1~ A Journey Begins

_Long ago, all of the nations were at peace. All of the world was war free and peace was spread through the lands. The Avatar, Gawah at the time, had made sure that all nations were kept peaceful and that no fighting would outbreak between any groups of people. Gawah was the last Avatar to keep peace between his people. After Gawah's passing, a new Avatar was born. All of the nations had become scared. This new Avatar was to be born a Water Bender. The Fire Nation received word that the new Avatar was born. Afraid that this Avatar would bring corruption because a new cycle had began, the Fire Lord Tuzik set off to find the new born Avatar and kill him. Tuzik's plan: To make this child the last Avatar._

~Water Tribe:

Akura had just turned 15. Her mother had made her dinner, and waited for her son, Omagie, to return from his final lesson of hunting with the local boy, Toran. Toran, a good friend of the family, made sure that what Omagie learned was basics so that he could pick up on more as they went along with the lessons. Omagie walked in. A huge smile was set on his face.

"What are you all smiles about?" asked Akura.

"I'm a full trained hunter!" exclaimed Omagie

"Not yet, you're not! You have a ton to learn," Toran came into the room saying with a smile on his face. "Don't get discouraged though, you just have a lot more to learn if you want to become a great fighter like me!"

Akura always liked Toran, but she knew he had a cockiness to him. She never really minded it because she knew most of the time he was only joking. This time, he seemed like he was serious though, and it worried Akura that he might show that emotion to Omagie. She didn't want Omagie to be stuck up in his ways as a fighter, and most of all, she didn't want Omagie to be a fighter. Omagie was only 7 years old and still had a lot to learn as a kid.

As Akura went to talk to Toran, Akura's grandmother, Janga, entered as if she was had big news.

"Kids, sit down. I have something to tell you that is somewhat exciting, but also very serious!"

"What is it, Gran Gran?" asked Akura.

"The new child that was born the other day is the Avatar."

"That is great!" exclaimed Toran.

"Yes, but word got to the Fire Nation. It seems that Fire Lord Tuzik is scared that the Avatar will disband peace and make the nations turn to chaos. He has sentenced the Fire Nation to come and take the child. After that, they will have him killed."

"That is not right! Someone must stop him!" exclaimed Akura.

"No one can. What I need from you and Toran is to take the child and find a safe life for him. You must raise him away from the Water Tribes for safety, the both of you. Toran, you take care of him as a father. Akura, you will be the mother. Be sure that you watch for the fire nation as well."

"But Gran Gran…"

"Do not fear, my child. It sounds like much, but you must take the journey. Not only will the boy learn the ways of the Avatar, you will learn the ways of parenting. Akura, you have near mastered all of the water bending skills. Toran, you have become a great warrior. Use your abilities to survive."

Toran and Akura agreed to taking care of the child. They said there goodbyes to their families and the people of the Water Tribes. They took the new baby Avatar and began to set off. They sailed onto the ocean by a boat the women of the tribes helped make. The two, nervously, took the baby into both of their arms.

"What is its name?" asked Toran

"It was never named. How about… Hasu?"

"That sounds great!"

The two had officially become the new parents of Avatar Hasu.

~The Fire Counsel

Jakk was the son of Commander Taff, a good friend of Fire Lord Tuzik. Tuzik had appointed Taff as the Commander of his Nation upon hearing the story of the new Avatar. Commander Taff did not agree with Tuzik's plan to kill off the new Avatar baby. He tried to convince Tuzik what he was doing was wrong. Nothing worked.

For the past week, Jakk was stuck sitting in boring counsel meetings with his father. Jakk, a trainee for the Fire Nation's Army, was stuck in the counsel to hear talks on defense for if nations attacked. He was tired of hearing that they would have to all go find and kill a newborn. He knew it was wrong and he wouldn't stand for it. But, at times, he felt there was nothing he could do. And he knew there was nothing he could do.

As time went on, Jakk heard the same stories on how they would kill the Avatar baby. He was becoming angry now. He was a strong fire bender, but knew that he could not attack Tuzik with fire because he was the Fire Lord. Attacking Tuzik would ruin not only Jakk, but also his father.

Jakk gave the commander a look. Taff knew that Jakk was thinking something he shouldn't have been. He gave Jakk a look which read as don't do whatever you are going to do. Jakk, who never seemed to obey his fathers commands, decided to excite the counsel.

"Well, why do we have to kill the Avatar?" asked Jakk loudly.

"Commander Taff, I ask that you control this young man," Fire Lord Tuzik said.

"I mean, the Avatar isn't doing anything wrong. What you are doing is wrong!"

"Taff, I ask you control your son!"

"Jakk, sit down son!"

"I mean, he's only a baby!"  
"TAKE THE BOY AWAY!" screamed Fire Lord Tuzik.

The guards reached for Jakk. He was carried away to a dark office away from the meeting. The counsel had finished their meeting.

At the end of the meeting, Fire Lord Tuzik went to his office to talk with Jakk.

"Why did you have an outburst like that, Jakk?" Tuzik asked.

"What you are doing is wrong, the Avatar is a baby and defenseless!"

"Oh, but when he gets older he will bring chaos and agony to the world. Look at me, Jakk. What I am doing will save the nations completely!"

"What you are doing is completely insane!"

"QUIET!" Tuzik, trying to hide his anger, gave off a small chuckle. "Quiet, my young friend. Now, please just cooperate with the Fire Nation, do as I command, and life will be easy. Got that?"

"Um, how about… NO!"

Jakk lifted of the chair he was in and kicked Tuzik straight in the face. Tuzik leaped up with a grunt and charged at Jakk.

Jakk ran, running straight through the corridors of the large meeting hall. He ran screaming. Tuzik did as well yelling, "STOP THAT MAD YOUNG MAN!"

The guards circled around Jakk. I'm out numbered Jakk though. He soon remembered a bending trick he learned not long before this moment. He decided to do a Circular Fire Push. He spun in a circle, pushing fire off at the guards. The guards were distracted. Jakk began to run faster and faster until he was outside of the building.

Tuzik, chasing after him, soon was outside as well. He then noticed Jakk on one of the prized Fire Nation ships.

Jakk began to taunt the guards and Fire Lord Tuzik as well. He pulled the anchor off from shore and the boat began to sail off. Tuzik faired up.

"What shall we do about the ship?" asked one of the Fire Nation Guards.

"We will cut him off farther down the river's path," insisted Tuzik.

So now Jakk was sailing off. He was heading towards the Earth Tribes, the same place Akura and Toran were heading…

TO BE CONTINUED…

AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER QUOTE:

Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you! NOT PLEASANT!

~Katara: The Boy in the Iceberg


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Point

Book 1: Chapter 2~ Meeting Point

~Water Tribe Boat

"So we are to hit the Earth Tribes in about two days?" asked Toran.

"Yes, I am just nervous that these waters will become rough," claimed Akura.

"True. The wind has been picking up."

"And I can feel a storm brewing to the North."

"Is this something most water benders can sense?"  
"I believe because normally when storms start, I can sense them."

"Interesting! That should become useful in the future."

The two traveled for several hours. Rain began to pour. Nearly an hour after the rain started, it stopped. The two were very happy. Unexpectedly, however, another rain storm came through.

This time, the water began to rise and shift back and forth. Toran was worried the boat would break. Akura was scared for the child.

"Hide the baby to the side of the boat! He will be safe there because of the boats covering! If water gets in, he will not get wet at first… but stay guard with him!" Toran had shouted at Akura over the sound of the rain and rough waves.

All of a sudden, the worst happened. Just as Toran predicted, water poured into the boat. Akura guarded the child. Not much water came into the boat. She was able to water bend most of the water out of the boat. A small puddle was still in the boat near the back. She pulled the water and put it into a jar. She felt it could come in use for a later time.

A few hours later, the rain stopped. The two were able to see across the ocean. They noticed a boat.

"Maybe whoever is on that boat can help us Akura! They could get us better shelter!"

"Toran, that boat doesn't look safe. Just something about it."  
"Nonsense Akura! We should call them over for help."

"Toran, I just don't think it's safe."

"Akura, just relax."

Akura now understood why the boat looked suspicious. It was a Fire Nation boat.

"HELLO! PLEASE HELP US! WE HAVE A CHILD ON BOARD! IN FACT, THE CHILD IS THE…" Toran was tackled by Akura. "Akura, what are you doing?"

"That is a Fire Nation Fighter Ship! We must not draw attention."

"Good point. We must stay low."

All of a sudden, a young voice appeared. "I can help you out! My name is Jakk. I am 17 years old and I'm a runaway from the Fire Nation."

Toran looked up. "How do we know you aren't just trying to trick us and you will kidnap us afterwards?"

"There is no one else on board, my friends. There is no way to trust me, I understand. I heard you have a child though, and I'd be happy to help."

Akura, still a little cautious, decided he was okay. "Okay, we shall join you."

"You can all come onto this boat. It is very large, and it has rooms and bunks. It is probably a better environment for the young one."

Toran soon was curious, "Jakk, why did you run from the Fire Nation?"  
"My father is the commander of the Fire Nation. He is good friends with Fire Lord Tuzik. I spoke my mind at one of the meetings the other day and Tuzik called me over. I don't agree with anything he says, so I fled from him and the fire nation completely, and I stole one of the fighter ships."

Akura also was curious, "Well, what did he say that made you speak out?"

"He wants to kill the new Avatar…" Jakk then noticed an arrow on the head of the baby. "This is him, isn't it?"

"It is Jakk, but you must promise to never tell anyone in the fire nation," stated Toran.

"Your secret is safe with me! By the way, I didn't catch your names."

"I'm Toran, and this is my friend Akura. We were sent from the Water Tribes to find shelter and safety for the Avatar."  
"I understand. You two seem like good people. Maybe we can journey together and protect this young one. Understand me Toran and Akura, I want to help. What Fire Lord Tuzik is doing is wrong, and I don't agree with it. You might find me suspicious and unable to be trusted, but I hope I can make that change soon."

"Jakk, I like you, personally. You seem like you could be very useful and you seem like you would make a good friend. You can join us!" exclaimed Toran in excitement.

The group then noticed a land of green and tan. They had realized they were about to hit the land of the Earth Tribes.

"When we enter, we will set up land and get supplies," stated Toran.

The boat, moving really slowly, then struck the land.

AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER QUOTE:

Wow. I haven't cleaned my room in a hundred years! ~Aang: The Avatar Returns


	3. Chapter 3: The Inn

Book 1: Chapter 3~ The Inn

Jakk, Toran, and Akura, with the baby in her hand, stepped out of the boat. Jakk, excited, ran to check out what was nearby. He could see many small buildings with the Earth symbol on them. He even noticed what seemed to be a welcome booth.

"Hello, how may I assist you today?" asked the man at the welcome booth.

"Hi, I'm Jakk. These are my friends Akura and Toran. They are protecting the new Avatar and we need a place to spend the night at."

"Well, I can certainly direct you to a place to spend the night. If you keep going straight, then right by the mountain side you take a left, you will see the Funaki Inn."

"Thank you, sir!" Akura exclaimed. She was happy there was a place of shelter for the baby.

As they walked towards the inn, people noticed they were carrying the Avatar with them. Wild praises and cheers went out to the three. Jakk began to pose as if the cheering was for him, which in his mind it was.

They had gotten to the inn. A young boy, no older than 9, was doing some bending moves.

"Wow, that's neat!" exclaimed Jakk. "How'd you do that?"

"My dad's an earth bender, just like me! He taught me this," said the boy.

"I wish my dad was an earth bender," Jakk said disappointedly. "I'm a fire bender though. Want to see?"

The boy nodded in amazement. He had never seen a fire bender before.

Jakk rose flames from his hands. He turned them into a ball. There was a nearby candle, unlit. Jakk decided he'd light it with the ball. The fuse lit on fire and the flames rose.

"Wow! That's cool!" the boy said excitedly. "My name is Yuhi!"

"Hi, Yuhi! My name is Jakk."

"So you are from the fire nation?"

"Yes, but I don't like to think I'm part of them anymore."  
"Why not?"

"Well, Yuhi, the Fire Lord, Tuzik, wants my friend the Avatar right here…" Before Jakk could even finish, he was cut off by Yuhi.

"Wait, you can fire bend _and_ the Avatar is your friend!"

"Yep!"

"Wow, you're so cool!"

"I wish you could come on adventures with us. You could help us with the earthly ways."

Toran and Akura looked at Jakk with eyes that told Jakk, don't get the boy involved, it's bad enough you are involved.

Too late, the boy had already run to his father to ask him to go on journeys with the three.

"Hello, I am Hiero. I own the inn and Yuhi is my son. He says that you want to bring him on adventures and that you are traveling with the new Avatar."

"Yes sir. You are welcome to join us Mister Hiero," said Jakk.

"Please, just call me Hiero. I would love to join you all, by the way. It would keep my mind off of things since…"

Hiero went off into a daze and tears began to run down his face. Yuhi noticed, and then looked at the ground in shame.

"I'm sorry, did I say something bad?" asked Jakk.

"No son. You are fine. What I was saying was it would keep my mind off of things since my wife's passing away."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring it…"

"It's not your fault… er… what did you say your name was?"

"I'm Jakk, and these are my new friends Akura and Toran."

"It is a pleasure meeting you all! And Yuhi and I would be happy to journey with you all."

The group all decided to stay the night at the inn. Each was set into a cozy bed. The night was great. However, the next morning was awful.

Akura woke to the smell of smoke and yelling.

"Get out of the bed! Get out of the bed!" screamed Hiero.

Akura glanced outside. She noticed half the town was burnt. She wasn't sure what was going on.

"They discovered I was here!" exclaimed Jakk. He began to hit himself in the head calling himself stupid multiple times.

"Look, although it's your fault they are here, it's okay. We can solve this," claimed Akura.

A large thud at the door came. A loud voice blared, "Jakk, I know you are in there! Come out!"

Jakk knew it was one of the guards of the fire nation. He couldn't tell which one.

"I know a way out of here! Cut through this back window," explained Hiero.

The guard proceeded to tell them that he was seconds away from burning down the inn.

"Quick, quick, quick… EXIT!" exclaimed Hiero.

They all jumped out of the inn's back window. They ran for the nearby mountains. There was a cave at the front of the mountains, in which the group proceeded in. Hiero looked out at where his inn was. The guards had set it on fire. A tear rolled from his eye.

"So many memories there… my wife living, my son's birth, raising the family and supporting them… all now gone," Hiero cried out. He was saddened by what he had seen. His whole life was gone now.

"We will set up camp in here until the fire nation leaves," stated Jakk.

As the day went on, the search for Jakk went on in the tribal town. The once peaceful place was now burnt down into a ruin.

The group, still in the cave, built a fire for warmth and found whatever was nearby to eat. Bugs, leaves, and even grape fruits. The night rose in, and the group all fell asleep by the fire. They were well hidden for the time being.

AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER QUOTE:

Prince Zuko: Did you really mean that, Uncle?

Uncle Iroh: Of course. I told you Ginseng tea is my favorite.

~The Southern Air Temple


End file.
